


Dream Team

by manateemuffin



Category: Froggy Fresh | Krispy Kreme
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M, might add more tags later on...., sorry mom, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateemuffin/pseuds/manateemuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, everything in James' life was perfect.</p><p>It's strange how it all changed so quickly. </p><p>As fun trip begins to take over the streets, it's up to Froggy Fresh and Moneymaker Mike to put a stop to it. But there may be more to James' dealing than the Dream Team originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicxl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicxl/gifts).



The streets were empty that night. Nothing but the whisper of a cool winter’s chill sounded throughout the suburban neighborhood. 

But while the rest of the town slept peacefully, one man stared vacantly at a computer screen in his mother’s basement. The blue glow of the screen reflected off of his tired brown eyes. But sleep would not find him that night, just as it had evaded him for the past two years. 

The man put his head in his hands and sighed, wondering what his life had come to. Spinning in his wheeled desk chair, he moved his gaze from the computer screen to the dozens of stacked boxes. On one lay a CD case, the wrapping untouched since the day it was purchased. Standing, the man strode over to the box and snatched up the CD, scowling at the cover. “You won’t be a ‘Dream Team’ for long,” the man muttered as he glared at the title, hurling the CD at the cement wall. The man’s breath came out in harsh pants as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. 

“Just you wait. I’ll be there. When you least expect it….I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I wasn't going to hell before, I sure am now.


End file.
